SotB XLVII: Jiramma Drama
On the losing end of a blood feud, Clan Jiramma manipulates the Hutt Ruling Council into demanding a ceasefire. As a final gambit, Minalod of Vermilic calls upon the Broker’s agents to defend his clan’s honor against Imperial-aligned Jiramma in ritual combat… Agents Team Champion * Gristle * Hack * Jokan Benn * Sev-ak * Shorbecca * Slasik Team Saboteur * Aiden * Derra * Makren Duvel * R2-M5 Mission Report Summary by Ben Minalod of Vermilic contacts the agents in order to offer them a chance to fight for his honor in ritual combat against Clan Jiramma. Their blood feud has reached such a point that the Council of Elders has decreed that the ritual is the best way to resolve it. Of course, Minalod has other motivations and aspirations than to just simply win the combat. He aims to use the event as a distraction to sabotage Lellel of Jiramma’s space yacht. Minalod asks the agents to meet him on Nar Shaddaa and closes the communication. Immediately after, Zeevo expresses his surprise that Minalod has not accepted the original terms set by the Council. As relatively new clan only a few thousands of years old, Vermilic is not a Clan of the Ancients, while Jiramma is. It is unprecedented for such a young kajidic to stand so firm against an elder one. However, the discrepancy in status brings Zeevo joy due to the numerous and lucrative betting opportunities that it presents.He doubts Jiramma’s claims to what honor they currently hold and seems confident in a sure-fire win, or at least some guaranteed profits. The group of agents is shuttled off to Nar Shaddaa where they divide up to tackle each task: completing the ritual combat and sabotaging Lellel’s space yacht. Gristle, Shorbecca, Jokan, Gristle, Sev-ak and Slasik go to meet with their boda, Shalo. They exchange greetings, and Gristle asks him how he’s been. Shalo seems happy to announce that he’s found a lover in Naian, a Vermilic majordomo and one of Gristle’s former acquaintances. Gristle seems happy for them and expresses no ill will, eliciting a smirk from Shalo. As they head to the arena to prepare, Shalo explains that Jiramma will definitely attempt to cheat, but Vermilic already has plans of their own. Shalo’s friend and fellow slave of Vermilic, Camerlin, will be in position with another team to attempt to slice into the arena’s systems and take control, should the situation get out of hand. Before the event starts, the agents discuss Shalo’s stake in the event and agree to stay on his good side. When they enter the arena, they’re met with cheers from the audience, and one particular individual in attendance catches their attention. The Broker himself has come to observe with Savo and R0C, sitting among the hutts in his own VIP box. The nature of the ritual combat is quickly made apparent, however, as the floor opens up and the speakers boom to announce a classic, Old Republic-style Huttball match. The agents form up on their lines with the multi-level, trap-ridden field ahead of them. The horn sounds, and the match begins. Across the field, the agents see two Imperials in the company of the Jiramma team. Shorbecca launches with his jetpack, but falls into the pit before boosting back out and onto one of the catwalks. Hack and Sev-ak work their way around one side while Slasik goes around the other, Gristle stays back to defend. Highsinger, the opposing droid, makes it to the center, but Hack arrives just after and snatches the ball, throwing it out to the edge of the arena. One of the opposing trandoshans, who had cloaked, appears next to the ball and picks it up to immediately throw to another trandoshan, which appears further down the field toward the agents’ goal. Shorbecca sweeps in to take the ball while Gristle surges out of the goal to knock the trandoshan off of his feet. Shorbecca then moves up to join Sev-ak and Hack as they charge the enemy goal. He tries to jetpack into the goal line, but the flight controls fail and he’s forced to stop short and drop the ball into Hack’s hands. Across the way, one of the Imperials shoots a grapple cable, snagging the ball from his hands. She passes it up to her teammate, but Sev-ak moves back just in time to intercept and throw it back to Shorbecca, who takes it in for the first point of the game. R2 and Camerlin come through with their slicing, taking back control of the arena for a few moments and turning the arena back on the enemy team. Just then, the ball resets, but it’s quickly joined by five others. Hack, however, quickly scans them and sees through the decoys. He moves in to grab the real ball and launches it back to Sev-ak, who turns and spikes the ball all the way to the goal, where Shorbecca makes the catch and immediately scores. The crowd goes insane at one of the greatest throws in Huttball history, and the agents are announced the winners, with a 2-0 score. The Broker and everyone else rise from their seats to applaud while many of the opposing hutts groan in disgust, having been utterly defeated. Category:Shadow of the Broker Missions